


Huis-clos

by Alaiya



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Sexual Frustration
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En tant que tombeur de filles, Gojyo manque de crédibilité, du moins aux yeux de Son Goku. Et ça l'énerve. Beaucoup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huis-clos

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Huis-clos  
> Communauté LJ/ prompt : Kyrielle_100 / la bande des quatre - L’enfer c’est les autres (et le paradis c’est toi)  
> Nombre de mots : 595  
> Disclaimer : A Kazuya Minekura

** Huis-clos **

 

« Mais puisque je vous dis que je me la suis tapé, la serveuse, bande de nazes ! Sa sœur aussi, d’ailleurs ! »

Un éclat de rire et une boulette de riz firent s’étouffer Goku qui se mit à tousser tout en se tenant les côtes, tandis qu’un profond mépris torpillait Gojyo via le regard froid de Sanzo, par-dessus son journal.

« Et puis d’abord, pourquoi tu te marres, le singe de mes deux ? Tu sais même pas de quoi je cause… »

 

Courroucé, le métis toisait le gamin lequel essayait tant bien que mal d’essuyer les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues, sans lâcher sa brochette. Goku finit néanmoins par pouffer, entre deux projections de grains de riz :

« Ben visiblement, tu n’as pas dû leur laisser un souvenir impérissable ! »

Et de s’esclaffer de plus belle lorsque la serveuse en question revint poser un pichet de vin au centre de leur table sans jeter le moindre coup d’œil du côté du bellâtre autoproclamé de la troupe, mais en adressant un sourire attendri au plus jeune, sans doute touchée par son appétit débordant.

« T’es qu’un sale gosse qui…

— Vos. Gueules. »

L’éclat du canon court pointé sur les deux belligérants empêcha certes Gojyo de resserrer un peu plus ses doigts autour du cou de Goku mais pas de rétorquer d’un air mauvais :

« Le moine psycho a un problème ? Oh, attends, laisse-moi deviner : sexuellement frustré, je parie ? »

Le cliquetis du chien retentit avec une netteté désagréable dans le silence soudain de la salle de restaurant et un tunnel obscur et parfaitement circulaire occultait déjà l’horizon de Gojyo lorsque :

« Allons, allons, calmons-nous… »

 

La main fine et racée de Hakkai posée sur le canon exerça une pression suffisante pour l’abaisser, tandis qu’un sourire apaisant naissait sur le visage du yokai :

« Il est inutile de vous disputer de la sorte, voyons. Nous avons eu une dure journée, et nous devrions plutôt profiter de ce très bon repas, servi par ces ravissantes jeunes femmes, vous ne croyez pas ?

— …

— …

— … Ouais, d’ailleurs à mon avis, elles sont trop jolies pour un kappa.

— Je me casse. »

 

Goku ricanait encore lorsque Gojyo, après avoir fait trois pas en direction de la sortie, fit demi-tour pour récupérer son assiette encore à moitié pleine au dessus de laquelle le gamin avait déjà mis le nez.

« Crève. » Laissa tomber le métis en guise de “bonne nuit” avant de disparaître pour de bon.

 

* * *

 

Hakkai faillit marcher sur l’assiette dont le contenu n’avait pas diminué, et que son propriétaire avait abandonnée sur le sol, à côté de lui. Assis par terre, adossé contre le pilier du pont, Gojyo contemplait le ciel nocturne pour une fois parfaitement dégagé. Sans un mot, Hakkai se laissa tomber à ses côtés, braquant lui aussi les yeux en direction des étoiles.

« Ça va bientôt faire deux ans que je supporte ces deux crétins. J’en peux plus.

— Tu es bien certain qu’il n’y a que Sanzo qui est “sexuellement frustré” ? Demanda alors paisiblement le yokai.

— Ben voyons… Tu m’expliques comment je peux lever une gonzesse, avec ces deux boulets collés aux basques ?

— C’est une question difficile, je l’admets.

— Ah, tu vois… »

 

Le silence se fit, avant qu’un nuage de fumée ne s’élève, en même temps que la voix d’un Gojyo partagé entre l’apaisement et l’hésitation :

« Tu sais quoi ? Heureusement que tu es là, toi. »

 


End file.
